Beaten At His Own Game
by The Sickest Auslly Fan
Summary: Ally is new to Miami High and she's in for a surprise. After not acknowledging Austin, the player of the school, he has made her his new project for the month. But what happens when the player falls for the girl?
1. Chapter 1

The sun slowly slid over the horizon, waking everyone up. It's rays peaked through the curtains and shone directly on a sleeping Ally Dawson. It was quiet at six in the morning. All that could be heard were the soft snores coming from the dreaming girl.

The quiet atmosphere was too good to be true.

"Ally, get up now!" A fatherly voice yelled sternly from the bottom of the stairs.

Awakening from her pleasant dream, Ally groaned and threw her covers off, muttering a sarcastic comment about the morning. She shakily withdrew herself from her bed. Shivering from the cold, Ally rubbed her arms.

Then she made her bed neatly and then walked over to a small, barely-there closet. She looked through her clothes trying to find something suitable for school. Ally ended up pulling out a white baby doll top with dark skinny jeans and a pair of white converse. **(A/N I'm really bad at fashion so I just wrote down what I wore today.) **Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Ally smiled with satisfaction. She padded down the creaky stairs as quickly as she could, nervous for her first day. Grabbing her black colored backpack, she rushed out the door.

"Ally, what about breakfast?" Her father called after his daughter.

"Not hungry!" Ally yelled as she shut the front door behind her.

Ally slowed her sprint into a light jog when she saw Trish waiting for her outside. Trish smiled when she saw Ally and gave her a tiny wave. She was lucky that she knew someone going to her new school or she would have been freaking out. Ally had been friends with Trish when they were toddlers because her mom and Trish's mom had been roommates in college. The Dawsons moved when Ally was young to Bel Air, but they couldn't afford living there anymore because her dad's company went bankrupt. Ally and her dad had to pack up again and move to Miami with their grandma, leaving behind the luxurious life Ally had grown up with.

Ally pushed her miserable thoughts away as she hugged Trish. Trish returned the hug before saying with excitement, "I just know you're going to like Miami High! How cool is this? You and me together again?"

They walked down Trish's driveway and then across the street. "I'm excited, but I'm also freaking out here. I'm so nervous, you know?" She gushed to her.

"Hey, everyone's new sometime. Besides, everyone loves the new kids…especially if it's a gorgeous girl like yourself," Trish teased. "My friends are excited to meet you, Ally."

"Really?" Ally asked, her eyes widening. She didn't want Trish's friends to be expecting someone…well…cool…

"Just be yourself."

Ally nodded before saying, "I've never been to a public school before. Is it…harder to get adjusted to?"

Trish snorted. "Private school snob." Playfully, Ally elbowed her in the stomach before laughing with Trish.

"I'm being serious," Ally said with laughter.

Trish offered her a smile. "You'll have a great time, here…I promise."

Approaching the school, Ally stared skeptically at the huge red brick building. At the very top of the building, it read "Miami High." Ally held her breath when she saw the several crowds of people chilling on the grass or on their cars. She tried to hold her head high when she noticed a group of girls watching her and whispering.

"My friends are over there," Trish said, instantly pulling Ally out of her thoughts. Ally looked in the direction that Trish was pointing at and saw two girls sitting on top of a wooden picnic table, chatting. There was a oranged haired girl and a black haired one.

"I'll introduce you to them, Ally," Trish said with excitement as she grabbed her hand and lead her over to where Trish's friends were sitting. Suddenly, Ally felt two pairs of eyes watching her with interest as they approached the picnic table. Ally's cheeks flushes and she shifted from one foot to another.

"Girls, this is my old friend Ally I told you about. She just moved here from Bel Air. Ally, this is Jenny and Marie." Jenny smiled sweetly at me while Marie checked me out head to toe with a smirk plastered over her face.

"Cute outfit. Where did you get it?" Marie asked, with a grin.

Caught off guard, Ally looked down at her clothes and flushed. "I um make my clothes." Since her father didn't make that much money, Ally had to improvise sometimes…

Marie's eyes widened. "You made that? That whole outfit?"

"Minus the converse," she joked. Marie cracked a smile at that and high fived Ally in response.

"Dude! That's awesome! You're like a breath of fresh air around here."

To keep the friendliness going, Ally blurted out, "So do any of you know where locker 24 is?"

"My locker is right next to yours. I'll show you," Trish said as she stood up from the table and motioned for Ally to follow her.

Ally ignored all of the whispers regarding her as she walked into the school building with Trish. Watching with interest, Ally observed the way people reacted with each other in the hallway. Two brainless jocks whistled loudly as a few giggling girls passed them. Three boys with abnormally long hair were skating through the halls on their skateboards, bumping into everyone on their way. Trish placed her hand in front of her and managed to stop the skaters from bumping into Ally.

"Haven't you heard? This is school, not a skatepark." Trish snapped as they looked at her blankly and dumbfounded. They skated around us with ease, muttering impolite words.

"Idiots?" Ally suggested.

"Idiots," Trish repeated with a smile, leading her friend to her locker. Ally's nose crinkled with disgust when she saw two gothic people sucking each other's faces in front of her locker.

"Move it or lose it," Trish shouted at them impatiently. The gothic couple rolled their eyes at Trish before walking away, probably to hook up in some dark corner of the hallway. Ally entered the pin for her locker and started to place her books into the small, metal locker.

"I'll wait over here Ally," Trish said quickly before disappearing in a flash. Curious, Ally looked over to see Trish wrapping her arms around a tall orange haired guy. Ally shook her head with a knowing smile and continued to place her books in her locker.

X

A sandy blonde haired boy sauntered down the hallway with his arrogant swagger and sarcastic grin. He wore a black leather jacket and ripped jeans. His brown eyes watched his peers, who had stopped to stare at him, with interest. The boy smirked, knowing exactly what everyone was thinking.

Austin Moon was the hottest thing alive.

He winked at a couple of girls who swooned at the sight of him. As he walked through the hallway, all of the girls giggled and whispered about him as he walked by, hoping to catch his attention. Austin ran a hand through his messy hair and ruffled it a bit, giving the girls a good show. Austin didn't have to watch the girls to know they were arguing over who he was looking at. It was his normal routine, which was now incredibly boring. He needed someone to make things more interesting for him.

Catching his eye, a cute brown haired girl was putting her books away.

Well, hello newfound interest.

Austin noticed that he had never seen her around before. As much of an ass he could be sometimes, he knew everyone that went to this school by name. She was definitely new…

He looked at her in appreciation. It was as if her puffy pink lips were taunting him. The girl's brown hair messily cascaded down her back.

Deciding to make his move, Austin sauntered over to the lockers and leaned against them, waiting for her to catch his eye. He stood there for a minute, before his impatience started to kick in. He threw his hands into his pockets and clicked his tongue to get her attention.

"Ever heard of take a picture, it'll last longer?" She snapped at him, not even bothering to look at him. Austin knew that if she had looked at him, she would already have been eating out of his hands.

"Hey," He said suggestively, running a hand through his hair.

"Need something? Or are you just here to ogle at me?"

His eyes widened, but in a flash his playful attitude was back. He ignored her comment and said," I'm Austin Moon."

"How nice for you," She said with disinterest, still not looking over at him.

He smirked, already liking this girl. "Don't you have a name?"

The girl snorted with laughter before shutting her locker. "If I wanted to tell you my name, I would have before." She looked over at him for the first time and Austin noted that she wasn't staring at him in awe…something that always happened when girls looked at him.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow. His cockiness was being replaced with confusion and uncertainty.

"I think it's funny that you're trying to hit on me and it's clearly not working. The bell is going to ring any minute. Bye Austin" She said mockingly, waving at him before walking over to Trish and her boyfriend. The three headed down the hallway to their first class.

Austin watched her retreat with disbelief. She wasn't whispering about him or giggling. She didn't even look back to see if he was checking her out. What was up with that girl? She wasn't affected by his charm at all…

Austin grinned before licking his lips with pleasure. She was going to be a challenge, but he was ready for it. It was about time things got interesting around this dump. That girl was going to fall for him...harder than any other girl.

That, he was sure of.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally glanced at the clock, impatiently. She couldn't wait for her history class to end. Every single kid in the classroom was either asleep, texting, or eating. Ally, herself, was just bored because she already learned this in her other school.

'RING RING'

Ally jumped out her seat quickly and she hurriedly packed her books. She smiled at her teacher politely before she walked out the door with Trish's friend, Jenny. Jenny was the only one that thanked the teacher several times.

"Why do you like that class so much?," Ally asked her, as soon as she was sure their teacher couldn't hear.

"I don't, I just want to be polite" Ally bushed and said nothing.

"What class do you have?," Jenny asked Ally.

Ally pulled out her schedule from her pocket. "I have chemistry,gym and then AP calculus,"

"Really? I have chemistry, music and then english" **( A/N I don't know how classes are in America so I just wrote down something random)** Jenny said taking out her schedule, and looking at it.

"How did you manage to get into AP calculus as a sophomore?" Jenny asked. Ally just shrugged and mumbled "don't know" in reply.

"I have to stop at my locker to get my books," Ally said, leading Jenny over to her locker. What Ally didn't notice was that a certain blonde boy was undressing her with his eyes as he watched her lean forward into her locker.

"Who is she?," a husky voice asked from behind Austin.

"Whatcha talking about, Dez?," Austin asked turning around, with his eyebrows raised in fake innocence.

"Who's your new project?," Dez asked him with a playful smirk.

Austin turned around and stared at Ally again. He looked at her seductively while running a hand through his hair.

"That must be her," Dez said while staring at the pretty brunette.

"I asked around. She's new and her name is Ally Dawson" Austin said slowly, taking her in once more.

"I don't know about this. You should stop breaking hearts. Remember what happened to Alexis? She hasn't come to school yet and you broke up with her last year," Dez said cooly, trying to knock some sense into him.

"Yeah, well that's her problem. Shouldn't you be with Trish? It seems like you've spent all your time with her for the past year. I'm surprised you haven't slept with her" Austin asked Dez slyly, turning the tables on his friend.

Dez turned red in the face and shoved Austin. He grunted and then he was a gone in a nanosecond.

Austin shrugged, rubbing his hands together. Dez was just being a pussy because he couldn't get his damn girlfriend to sleep with him, Austin thought to himself before taking off to find out where Ally Dawson disappeared to.

** X**

"Hey Jenny, can I ask you a question?," Ally asked confidently her as they were walking down to their next class.

"Sure, what is it Ally?," Jenny asked giddily, as they turned left into another hallway.

"Who's Austin Moon?," Ally asked, reminding herself of the pig headed hedg boy who tried to sweet talk her earlier.

"No way! You don't know Austin Moon is?," Jenny asked Ally with complete disbelief.

"No, I'm new here remember?" Ally replied with slight irritation before asking, "Who is he?"

"The school's sexiest player of all time! He's the biggest, hottest, and most flirtatious guy here. Not to mention has a total six pack" Jenny said, ranting on about Austin.

"Why are you asking?" Jenny asked after finishing her rant.

"Oh, he tried to flirt with me today." Ally recalled with a shrug.

"Lucky bit-," Jenny tried to say, but then she saw Austin approaching her and Ally. Her eyes widened and her lips completely shut.

"Hey ladies." Austin cat called as he wrapped his arms around Ally's waist.

"Hey Austin!" Jenny said giggling, not able to control herself.

"You can take your hazardous arms off my squished body, now," Ally growled at Austin. She elbowed Austin in the stomach and continued walking with her friend. She ignored his curious glance.

"Feisty and aggressive. I like my girls like that, Ally," Austin said slyly making sure he emphasized Ally's name.

"I bet your ego is bigger than your head and believe me, it's huge enough. Keep walking Jenny," She spat at Austin and made Jenny know that she was not pleased.

"Seeya around, Austin." Jenny grinned and giggled before she and Ally walked into the chemistry room.

**X**

Ally walked over to a set of two desks and sat in one seat. She motioned for Jenny to come sit next to her. Jenny started to walk over, but she stopped when she noticed a certain boy sitting next to Ally. Jenny frowned and looked around for another seat. The only other seat was next to Dallas. He was waving at her, frantically. Jenny soon forgot about Ally and hurriedly took the seat next to Dallas. Ally watched as Jenny smiled at Dallas.

"Hey Ally." Austin whispered huskily in her ear, making her shudder slightly.

Ally groaned in return and banged her head on the table. She didn't need this on her first day of High School at Miami High. A pervert that wanted nothing more than to do her and then throw her to the curb. That was against every single moral she believed in.

"My name is Professor Lawrence and the person next to you will be your lab partner for the entire year." The lady said as she looked sternly at every one. Ally shot her a pleading look, but Professor Lawrence ignored her. Ally grew angry, turning her face red. She turned and faced Austin.

"I hate you," She growled with her fists up. She slowly dropped them and turned away from Austin.

"But why? I feel chemistry between us," Austin replied with fake confusion. She pushed her books towards the edge of her side, ignoring him. Austin growled in frustration. The chick was harder than he thought.

"Class, copy down these notes," Professor Lawrence demanded as she scrolled through the active board's notes.

"Seeya Edna. Check ya later Als," Austin said as he kissed Ally's cheek. His kiss landed on the corner of the upper, right corner of her lip, making Ally flush slightly.

Without another word Austin walked out of the room. Girls swooned at him and boys grinned madly as if Austin was a role model of some kind. Professor Lawrence looked like she could kill, while Ally touched the corner of her lip in disbelief. He obviously couldn't take no for an answer.

"Austin Moon. Skipping class again!," Professor Lawrence said with disgust.

**X**

The rest of time period passed by quickly. The bell rang signaling for another class. Ally walked out with Jenny and a boy named Dallas. She stayed silent, eavesdropping on Dallas and Jenny's conversation.

"I guess I'll see you two at Donna's party tonight," Dallas said politely to Jenny before walking into music class.

"Well, I gotta go to music. I'll see you later." Jenny said as she walked into the same classroom as Dallas did. Ally waved bye to her as she walked through the halls by herself. She saw Trish flirting with Dez and decided not to bother them. Unfortunately, Trish saw her and called her over. Hesitantly, Ally walked over with a shy smile.

"Ally, this is Dez, my boyfriend," Trish said with a huge grin.

"Hi, I'm Ally," She said with a smile, watching Dez's eyes lit up with acknowledgement.

"So I've heard before. You're quite...popular, Ally. What class do you have next?" Dez asked Ally, trying to cover up his bluntness. Trish looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Gym" Ally said smile, wondering what Dez had meant about being popular. It was her first day here.

"Us too. We'll walk with you," Dez replied persistently as he grabbed Trish's hand. All three of them walked down the hall, chatting heartily.

Watching closely and intently, Austin frowned at the retreating three. He didn't like the way Dez looked at Ally when she introduced herself. She was his property and just because Dez can't get his prudy girlfriend to-

"Lucky, huh? We have gym too." Marcus said grinning, ignoring that upset Austin.

_Why am I upset? I just wanna bang her that's all._

"It'll make my day." Austin replied, covering up his confusion with his signature smirk.

**A/N I know this is a pretty suckish chapter but I just made it real quick after seeing my email(which I use for Fanfiction only) having 90 messages! **

**That's not what I expected of my first story so thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story. I know what following and reviewing is but what exactly is an alert? (I'm kinda retarded :P) **

**My next chapter is gonna be better than this one, I promise. **


End file.
